


Truth (It burns)

by Ya_Boi_Blake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Lies, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders-centric, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Deceit Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Short, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Blake/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Blake
Summary: Deceit can tell the truth, it's only a matter of self control.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Truth (It burns)

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any typos, tags that should be added, or inconsistencies, please tell me!

Deceit remembers the early years.

Remembers years when he had first been created and he had spent all his time trying to force Thomas to tell the truth.

Forcing his host to tell the truth even when it hurt them both.

It had taken him a long time, to realize that sometimes lying was okay. To realize that if telling the truth got people hurt then lying may be the better alternative.

He knows that getting Thomas to tell the truth, and getting him to lie are important. They’re easy for Deceit. Easy for him to manipulate his host and mold his anxiety, his morality, and his logic into thinking he needs to do either, easy to spin the perfect lies from within the depths of creativity until even he is no longer sure what is real.

But though Thomas can lie, and Thomas can tell the truth, Deceit is not as able.

Deceit forces truths from his mouth made of seething flames, burning coals rising from his stomach until everything seems to ache and _burn_.

Deceit learned in those early years that though Thomas could be a good person, could tell the truth, Deceit was bad.

Deceit learned from Thomas’ parents that there was nothing worse than lying, learned in the lectures Morality gave the others about why it was important to be honest and that the way these lies slipped like smooth silk from his lips was bad.

Deceit learned early on that everything about him was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my short Deceit writing!


End file.
